Hikari to yami, Kako to mirai
by Miu-chan Dragneel
Summary: No nacemos siendo Monstruos, el este mundo y las decisiones de los demás las que influyen en lo que te convertirás.../Este es un regalo de cumpleaños/reto de cumpleaños para Onmyuji y es parte de una actividad que se desarrolla en el foro ¡Siéntate!.


**Holi~ este es un regalo de cumpleaños/reto de cumpleaños para Onmyuji y es parte de una actividad que se desarrolla en el foro ¡Siéntate!.**

 **La idea principal pertenece a Onmyuji, yo solo intente darle forma a su pedido, espero que te guste.**

* * *

El tiempo pasaba lentamente mientras veía caer con insistencia las gotas de lluvia sobre los humanos y Youkai que se acercaban a mi morada , muriendo por el alto grado de miasma o por mis extensiones...  
Allí volando bajo la lluvia y anhelando ser libre se encontraba una de ellas, Kagura siempre fue su extensión más problemática y la primera que fue creada con exito,su forma tan parecida a la de aquella joven que en sus tiempos como Onigumo le atrajo y al mismo tiempo tan distinta.  
Creada a partir del recuerdo de Aoi, una dulce y risueña joven de cabellos azabaches sueltos y salvajes adornados usualmente con pequeños adornos de plumas y unos bonitos y cálidos ojos carmesí que dejaban ver su brillante alma.  
De buena familia la joven había recibido todas las enseñanzas necesarias para una mujer de su estatus y época, mas con sus 15 primaveras se alzaba contra su destino con fuerza y valor sin importarle lo que pensaran los demás de ella...sin importarle nada.

\- Tan joven y tan delicada...y ahora...-suspira con pesar mirando a su extensión, apreciando las no tan sutiles diferencias entre una y otra, en Kagura había arreglado lo que llevo a la muerte a Aoi, pero a cambio dejo una persona déspota, egoísta y tirana en su lugar,. Haciendo que se perdiera la verdadera esencia de su alma, aquello que la hacía especial e única...por lo que se convirtió en su gran amor-...tan fría y marchita, con una profunda alma negra...

Aun recordaba como si fuera ayer uno de sus momentos mejor guardados a su lado, tal vez su obsesión insana con Kikyo proviniera en un principio de el ligero parecido entre ambas...entre la verdadera Aoi y no su extensión Kagura que era una simple representación de sus anhelos, por lo que algunas veces temía perder el control ya que su simple presencia algunas veces le cabreaba.  
No conservaba muchos recuerdos de su adolescencia debido a que tampoco fue una etapa demasiado buena, recién se había convertido en un bandido cuando la conoció...ella con 15 y el con 17 primaveras, las cuales desde hacía tiempo atrás no celebraba.

 **Flash Back.**  
Estaba herido, debía huir, esto no había salido como lo planearon, todo se había vuelto en su contra y si no se daba prisa sería atrapado por los soldados del señor feudal que no dudarían en matarlo en nombre de su señor  
Corría con desesperación, mi cuerpo protestaba... y la sangre no paraba de emanar de mi costado, no lo conseguiría, perecería allí o a manos de los soldados que ya me pisaban el paso, mis pulmones resentidos por el esfuerzo hacían que fuera cada vez más difícil correr hasta que mi salvación vino en forma de agujero en el suelo. una madriguera a juzgar por las dimensiones y forma, ante mi se abría un túnel y sin pensar si me perseguirían atreves de el o si quiera si tenia otra salida, decidí aferrarme a esa triste esperanza y gatear torpemente buscando por donde debía salir.  
Con forme avanzaba el silencio era lo único que le acompañaba por lo que supuso que los soldados no le habían seguido hasta allí y que le habían dado por muerto...pobre ilusos...  
Sin siquiera saber de donde provenía y atrapándome con su suave entonación, una dulce melodía se hacía escuchar en el oscuro y solitario hueco, algo amortiguada por las paredes de la madriguera, pero debía estar cerca de la superficie como para poder entender lo que decía la canción. Conforme avanzaba podía notar más rasgos, escuchando como la melodía iba pasando de alegre a triste y así sucesivamente, siendo incapaz de quedarse en un termino medio que contentase a su cantante, la cual suponía que era una joven , ya que tan dulce voz no podía provenir de otra persona.  
A lo lejos pude ver un trozo de cielo, aquella era la salida y sin mas dilación me dirigí hacía ella, saliendo a un pequeño bosque cercano a una aldea, pero ya era demasiado tarde, la melodía había cesado instantes antes de salir.  
Con un amargo sabor en la boca me encamine a la aldea en busca de ayuda, nadie sabia que era un bandido por lo que no debería de haber problemas, y tal como supuse la sacerdotisa de la aldea, una mujer bastante entrada en años pero de dulce mirar, me atendió y ofreció alojamiento, comida y ropa, sin hacerme preguntas incomodas o cuestionarme mi procedencia, en un principio solo me iba a quedar unos días hasta que mis heridas cicatrizaran, pero los días se convirtieron en meses y los meses en un año completo, anhelando una segunda oportunidad para encontrar a la dueña de esa voz. Yumi, la sacerdotisa que prácticamente me adopto como su hijo ya se encontraba en la recta final de su vida y no me sentía bien dejándola sola, así que permanecería a su lado hasta que esta pereciera.  
Pero cual fue mi sorpresa cuando como todos los días, desde que llegue allí, fui a la madriguera viendo a una joven de aparentes 15 años, cabellos azabaches rebeldes y suelto bellamente adornados con joyas en forma de plumas y un exquisito pero al mismo tiempo sencillo kimono rojo, con los ojos cerrados cantando la canción de aquel día, con la misma entonación...con la misma voz...  
.Embelesado me acerque lentamente para no asustarla pero cuando abrió sus ojos no pude evitar perderme en ellos, tenia un extraño color carmesí que lo único que hacían era atraerle más y más, por su parte ella no parecido asustada por su presencia si no mas bien curiosa, sentimientos que podía apreciar en sus expresivo rostro.

-¿ Quien eres?-su dulce y suave voz resonó en mi mente viendo como se levantaba de su asiento, notando que era más bajita que él.  
Saliendo de mi ensoñación decidí presentarme antes de que me tomara como un loco acosador o como algo pero.

\- Mi nombre es Onigumo y ¿El vuestro, señorita?-intente no parecer demasiado ansioso por saberlo para no causarle una mala impresión, y tal pareció que funciono.  
Al ver su suave sonrisa dirigida únicamente a mi, mi corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente sin control.

-Me llamo Aoi, encantada Onigumo-san...-hizo una leve inclinación y sus miradas se cruzaron.

Ahí supo que estaba perdido, se había enamorado de Aoi, y nada seria sencillo de ahora en adelante.  
 **Fin del Flash Back**  
Después de ese primer encuentro siguieron muchos mas que poco a poco nos fueron acercando, al contrario de lo que pensaran otros que ahora lo contemplaban con horror, el no había nacido siendo un despiadado monstruo y hasta sus años de madurez no se había convertido en el desecho de ser que se arrastro hasta la cueva donde Kikyo le encontró.  
El amor que en ese entonces sentía por Aoi iba creciendo con el tiempo, al igual que la semilla de nuestro amor que en su vientre protegido aguardaba para ver la luz.  
Conocía a la joven de la que se enamoro, y sabia que ansiaba con ser libre de las ataduras de su familia y posición, soñando con algún día poder volar por el cielo azul...  
 **Flash Back**  
Era una tarde calurosa la cual estuvo llena de trabajo, muchos en la aldea había sufrido algunos accidentes y tubo que ayudar a Yumi, con las plantas medicinales y demás cosas, pero todo mejoro al verla a ella, esperando como de costumbre al lado de la madriguera donde nos conocimos.

\- Nee~ Onigumo-Kun hoy si que te tardaste...-inflo sus mejillas dulcemente, a veces era tan tierna e infantil.

-Lo siento, había muchos aldeanos en problemas y tuve que ayudar a Yumi, ya esta muy mayor para hacer todo ella sola...-la abrace suavemente pero note que ella miraba fijamente el cielo casi con adoración- ¿Qué sucede Aoi?

-¿no es hermoso?-me miro sonriendo-...desearía poder volar por el basto cielo azul, sentir la brisa en mi, mientras miro el mundo desde arriba para contemplar las maravillas de este y no solo la oscuridad de las personas humanas...-su voz se había teñido de amargura y podía entender por que...si su familia llegara a descubrir su embarazo, la matarían junto al bebe que esperaba y eso no lo permitiría jamás.  
 **Fin del Flash Back**  
Sus amargos recuerdos se vieron interrumpidos por la presencia de Kagura, que con su desagradable esencia que le hacía enfurecer al ser una simple burla a lo que en su día fue Aoi, se acercaba mostrándome su desagrado.

-El grupo de Inuyasha esta en la frontera con las tierras del Norte, y Hakudoshi espera tus ordenes...-seria y cortante, guardando el veneno que deseaba destilar contra mi...su creador.  
Girándome hacía ella la mire con una malvada sonrisa fruto de todos los resentimientos del pasado alimentado con la rabia de las almas demoniaca que conformaban mi cuerpo.

-Ve junto a el y unos cuantos insectos venenosos a por los fragmentos que aun tiene esa sacerdotisa que acompaña a Inuyasha en su poder...y rápido...-serio la mire y vi en sus ojos el temor, sabía que si se tardaba o desviaba estrujaría su corazón o la torturaría.

Una vez se marcho en su pluma me perdí de nuevo en mis pensamientos, el día de hoy todo me recordaba a ella y a su trágico final, aun cuando cerraba los ojos en la oscuridad de la noche, podía notar su caliente sangre recorrer mis manos, mientras poco a poco la vida de ella y nuestro hijo abandonaba su cuerpo..., mucho habíamos peleado para estar juntos para que su padre en un arranque de ira la asesinara despiadadamente, frente a mis ojos mientras los soldados me agarraban, sintiéndome impotente mientras la veía caer con una ultima sonrisa hacia mi. Su calidez, dulzura y amor la mataron...si tan solo no hubiera confiado en el supuesto amor que su familia le daba o profesaba...si tan solo hubiera peleado hasta el ultimo instante en vez de quedarse estupefacta ante la acción de su padre contra ella...  
Ese fue el primer día, en el que empecé a odiar la humanidad..  
Con paso tranquilo me sentí frente a la ventana contemplando como mi segunda creación femenina entraba sin muestras de sentimientos o de algo que delatara que era humana, con suavidad Kanna permaneció frente a mi mostrándome a través de su espejo la batalla contra el grupo de Inuyasha, pero mi mente estaba muy lejos de prestarle atención a ese hecho.  
Kanna...ella también era un fantasma de mi pasado, una pequeña niña que logro penetrar en la coraza de hielo que forme tras la muerte de Aoi, pero como vino se fue...dejando un vacío cada vez mas grande en mi pecho que no supe curar...y por el que acabe así...convertido en un monstruo que no le importa arrasar aldeas enteras mientras mis deseos sean cumplidos...  
 **Flash Back**  
Había pasado un año desde la muerte de Aoi, la cual había vengado matando a cada uno de los miserables de su familia y bañando los caminos de la aldea con su sangre, desgraciadamente tras eso debió huir sin siquiera poder despedirse de Yumi, la que le acogió como si fuera su propio hijo, ese hecho le pesaba en el alma pero no podía dar marcha atrás.  
Vagando de aldea en aldea, llego a una muy curiosa, rodeada por hermosos y extraños arboles carmesí, todos sus habitantes tenían cabellos negros y ojos que derivaban del verde esmeralda al azul mas intenso, un curioso dato que no le paso desapercibido.  
Pero en ese mar de cabelleras negras y destacando como una luciérnaga en la oscuridad, se encontraba una pequeña niña de cabellos blancos como la nieve, ojos negros y expresivo mirar, que a pesar de estar siendo molestada por los aldeanos y lastimaba, no quitaba su sonrisa de la cara defendiendo al pequeño lobito que tenia entre sus brazos  
Rápidamente me acerque a ayudarla, sin saber porque mi corazón volvía a latir después de un año y no estaba dispuesto a volver al estado casi catatónico en el que me encontraba sumergido.

-¡Dejadla!-agarre a la niña, la cual no pesaba nada y pude levantar sin dificultad ante la sorprendida mirada de los aldeanos los cuales no tardaron en cuchichear pero ante mi persistente mirada no pudieron hacer nada mas que dispersarse.

-Bájeme señor..-la pequeña niña se removía algo inquieta debido a que aun la sostenía en el aire, pero no se veía cuidado la baje quedando frente a esta que la miraba curiosa.

-¿Como te llamas pequeña? ¿ Porque te lastimaban ?-la curiosidad me gano y no tarde en preguntar.

Pude notar que la niña no confiaba en mis palabras y me miraba incrédula, sin poder entender como no me daba cuenta de la situación o como si fuera un loco por no saber quien era, en definitiva una niña muy peculiar...

-Me llamo Yuuki señor, y me tratan así debido a mi aspecto y porque dicen que debo ser un demonio porque aquí solo nacen personas con cabellos azabaches y ojos o esmeraldas o azules-triste-en mi opinión eso no es importante...soy humana no un demonio!-con pequeñas lagrimitas que la hacia ver angelical y hermosa.  
No pude evitar recordar a Aoi con esa actitud y con cuidado seque sus lagrimas llamando su atención.

-Tranquila...ellos son los demonios al excluir a una niña tan linda y 100% humana como tu...-sonreí intentando animarla-lo que les guía son las simples supersticiones así que no hay nada que temer, encantado de conocerte pequeña Yuuki, mi nombre es Onigumo...-sonreí mirándola y viendo como me abrazaba emocionada.  
 **Fin del Flash Back**  
El tiempo paso y a su lado pude sentir lo que era ser su padre, porque en eso me convertí...en su padre.  
El derecho que me fue arrebatado de poder disfrutar con mi hijo ahora lo poseía de nuevo con la pequeña Yuuki pero como pago por mis crímenes su vida también pereció ...  
Sus sentimientos la llevaron a la perdición al ayudar a quien no debía y el que no dudo en asesinarla sin remordimiento alguno, de nuevo ese agujero en mi pecho se iba agrandando poco a poco, devastándome y después de eso...nada...recuerdo dejar de sentir dolor...no volví a amar o apreciar a nadie mas, las dos mitades de mi corazón fueron entregadas a Aoi y a Yuuki, y perdidas en el inframundo con sus muertes.  
Fije mi mirada en Kanna, el reflejo de Yuuki...o un intento de ello, no reía, no lloraba, no sufría ni amaba...  
La creación de Kagura y Kanna fue influenciada por los factores que la mataron...los sentimientos de Yukki la llevaron a la muerte al ayudar a quien no debía, Kanna , su contraparte, no sentía nada en absoluto.  
La ingenuidad, dulzura y amor, que llevaron a la muerte a Aoi, fueron sustituidos en su contraparte, Kagura, por desprecio y veneno en su voz y en su ausente corazón.  
Y aquí en la quietud de mi palacio y en medio de una guerra por una joya maldita, me sumo en mis recuerdos en este triste día de lluvia que parecía evocar las sombras que hoy, mucho tiempo en el pasado formaron al ser conocido como Naraku, en el aniversario de sus muertes...una al alba. Y otra al anochecer...La pequeña Yuuki tan radiante y misteriosa como la luna y la noche...y mi Amaba Aoi tan reluciente como el mismo sol.-Es hora de partir Kanna-pero sin mostrar mi dolor y debilidad me puse en pie, hoy seria el fin de estos recuerdos, cuando se convirtiera en demonio las sombras del pasado desaparecerían y se convertiría en un ser completo..  
Esa es mi meta...  
Y con eso en mente , tapado con una piel de mandril partí hacia donde la batalla se llevaba acabo..

* * *

 **Y esto es todo espero que te haya gustado , nos leemos ^^**


End file.
